


Obéir

by jeneru



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Drabble, F/M, I Don't Even Know, I Should Stop Tagging, I'm Bad At Tagging, Levi is Sexy, Lime, Military Ranks, Reader-Insert, Shirtless Levi, Sorry Not Sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-18
Updated: 2014-09-18
Packaged: 2018-02-17 21:22:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2323613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeneru/pseuds/jeneru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ah yes.<br/>I'm back with a drabble again.</p><p> </p><p>Same work posted on my DA account:<br/>http://jeneru.deviantart.com/</p>
            </blockquote>





	Obéir

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SmexyLeviLover](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmexyLeviLover/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Together](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1972299) by [jeneru](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeneru/pseuds/jeneru). 



> **Incredible strength. Lethal precision.**

Qualities that had deemed him worthy of such a unique title among the ranks.

* * *

You shivered at the cold air that bit you, your skin still damp from the ’cleaning’ you did earlier. Beside you sat Levi - shirt absent - , gaze intent yet intimidating.

"So...what now?" you asked.

His fingers curled at the hem of your shirt, tugging it as lips pressed against your ear.

" _Sleep_."

"Without our shirts on?"

He simply hummed, fingertips trailed further to the band of your pants.

"I’m cold."

_"I’m **not**."_

Thus, you obeyed.

_’He is your Lance Corporal after all.’_

**Author's Note:**

> Initially conceived as first attempt to write a Levi x Reader lemon  
>  yet due to blood loss just from thinking about it had led to this drabble instead sniffs nosebleed
> 
> This also for smexylevilover, who is currently being bothered by the DA nun. :D
> 
> The not-so-cold Levi Ackerman belongs to Hajime Isayama.


End file.
